Star Crossed Lovers
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: After the battle with the puppet man, Haruka and Michiru reflect on thier feelings for each other. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

After the battle that took place with the puppet man, Haruka and Michiru parked on top of a cliff near thier hotel to gaze out onto the ocean as they leaned agianst Haruka's yellow convertible.  
  
For moments the both remained in silence as the wind gracfully teased thier hair. Michiru closes her eyes sighing of relief "How are you feeling?" she askes breaking the silence  
  
Haruka turned towards Michiru, her face still blushes of read then she smiled  
  
"Completely Better, thanks to you, my Michiru." she said gratefully  
  
Michiru nods then notices something in Haruka's hand  
  
"What's that?" she asks reaching slowly out to Haruka's hand  
  
Haruka looked back down to her hand "A peice of the puppet." she replies handing it to Michiru as she examines the broken doll  
  
"Could this be a new enemy?" Haruka questioned  
  
Michiru smiled  
  
"Don't worry, they'll take care of the world." she said as the both thought of the other Senshi for a few moments as all fell silent as they watched the sun set.  
  
Haruka turned back to Michiru  
  
"Eh, Michiru?" she asked  
  
Michiru turns her gaze back to Haruka  
  
"What is it Haruka?" she asked  
  
Haruka blushed "Well, about earlier, what you said, that a world without me isn't worth protecting, did you mean that?" she asked  
  
Michiru smiles tenderly  
  
"Hai, now would you like to go back home and prove it?" she askes  
  
"Michiru, you're so naughty." Haruka said  
  
~~~~  
  
Back at thier apartment  
  
Haruka put her arms around her Michiru  
  
"I can see you're feeling 'much' better." Michiru teased winking  
  
Haruka blushed without a word  
  
Michiru giggled and lifted her pale hand up to touch her lovers face.  
  
They gazed deeply into each others eyes for long moments.  
  
Michiru shut her eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss Haruka's neck slowly as her lips slid down to Haruka's breasts. Haruka moaned in content as Michiru continued to tease Haruka's chest. Michiru's hand made it's way down Haruka's long slender body as Haruka moaned louder in content.  
  
Without further hesitation  
  
Haruka lifted her hand and stroked the long aqua curls in Michiru's hair then held her face to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately.  
  
Michiru's fingers decide to tease Haruka's 'hair'  
  
Haruka's free hand slid down Michiru's soft and elegant body  
  
tears of happyness were filling Haruka's eyes as they held each other closely.  
  
Michiru broke away from the kiss and let her tounge tease Haruka's neck.  
  
Haruka moans in complete happiness and pleasure,  
  
For a moment they broke away from the kiss and gazed lovingly into each others eyes  
  
Michiru held her hand up to Haruka's face genly and smiled  
  
"You need not to worry now, Haruka, we have each other, you have me, and I have you, nothing in our lives will change that." Michiru said gazing deep down into Haruka's midnight blue eyes. The feeling so strong that they could hear each others heart beats.  
  
Michiru closed her eyes and leaned on Haruka's shoulder, as Haruka watched her, then closed her own eyes and rested her head next to Michirus and fell asleep, both not caring what might come at them, because they each knew they had each other. 


	2. Together Forever

All right, this is for those of you who requested another chapter, this is it because I can't really write too much NC-17 since it isn't really allowed on , hope you like it though, enjoy.

A few hours later, Michiru awoke and turned to the sleeping blonde next to her,  
  
she just couldn't seem to sleep. She gazed tiredly at Haruka and reached over  
  
to move her spikey hair strands out of her face.  
  
Haruka looked so cute while she was sleeping, she could lay there and watch her  
  
for hours. A few moments later she could feel those strong masculine arms that  
  
were Haruka's bring her into an embrace.  
  
Haruka's eyes still remained closed, but a smile of content slowly spread over her  
  
face. "Haruka?" Michiru asked curiously seeing if Haruka was really awake  
  
Haruka hummed and lazily lifted her eyelids to reveal those teal eyes  
  
which she knew so well.  
  
"What is it Michiru? Something wrong?" she said pulling Michiru closer  
  
towards her chest heaving a heavy sigh  
  
Michiru rested her head back down onto Haruka's chest and gazed into  
  
the darkness of the room and the moonlight which streamed in through  
  
the window.  
  
Michiru momentarily closed her eyes  
  
"No, just can't sleep that's all, I'm not sure why." she said letting out a breath of air  
  
Haruka sighed once more and brought her face to Michiru's level and teased her soft skin with  
  
the tip of her nose  
  
"Don't worry my kitten, I'm sure the other's have everything under control,  
  
I'd have to admit, I believe in them now."  
  
Michiru sighed and unfolded her arms putting them around Haruka holding her  
  
tightly "I know, you're right." Michiru sighed about to continue  
  
"But there's something else?" Haruka persuaded her to continue   
  
looking down into Michiru's aqua complexion  
  
"It's just I'm so used to fighting in nonstop battles, no really such time  
  
to relax and pursue dreams." Michiru sighed  
  
"How could you talk about such things right now, let's just enjoy the  
  
time we have when the time comes to battle, we'll worry about it then."  
  
Haruka said reassuringly  
  
"You're right, Haruka." Michiru said once more somewhat more  
  
relaxed than what she was moments ago  
  
Michiru looked up and planted a tender kiss to Haruka's lips.  
  
Haruka wrapped her long, slender and masculine legs  
  
around Michiru. One of her hands reached out and stroked Michiru's  
  
long aqua hair as she she did so she let her hand stroke her soft pale  
  
cheek, Then let it rest on her back, and rested her head next to Michiru's.  
  
Haruka closed her eyes and began to speak  
  
"I don't regret anything we've done in our duty,  
  
and I don't regret the path I had chosen, I'm  
  
so glad I was able to meet you." Haruka spoke softly  
  
Michiru smiled  
  
"I was so glad when I found out you were the one,  
  
I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, I don't care what  
  
destiny holds, I'm just glad it led me to you." Michiru sighed  
  
running her hand up and down Haruka's slender body feeling  
  
the masculine curves, until it came to rest on her lower back.  
  
Haruka gave Michiru's neck gentle kisses until she came to a stop  
  
and she went back to resting her head next to Michiru's, still  
  
holding each other in that tight embrace.  
  
"I love you Michiru..." Haruka trailed off  
  
"I love you too..Haruka." Michiru said tilting her head up and kissed  
  
Haruka's lips then went back to resting her head on Haruka's chest  
  
A few moments pass and Michiru's eyes close,  
  
Haruka did the same and this time it was peace full and they  
  
slept through the rest of the night.

END

That's all folks...hope you like it! 


End file.
